Love at First Sight
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Aya and Youji have had the same feelings about each other for a while, but can they tell each other.
1. Youji's Last Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss or its characters

"Aya. … Aya will you please answer the intercom. We really need you in the white room." The red haired man groaned he hated the white room; actually the only two who could stand it was Ken and Omi. Aya placed the covers up over his head trying to drone out the intercom.

"No Aya we really need you here something's wrong with Youji."

Aya sprang up in the bed then growled, "Youji that drunk, what has he gotten himself into now." Aya changed into some clothes and walked down into the white room, where Omi, Ken and Youji, who was quietly sitting on a chair, were.

Ken took Aya by the arm and pulled him in front of Youji, "Youji you remember Aya right?"

Aya looked at Ken, clueless, "What's going on?"

Omi lightly bent down in front of Youji, "Youji what's you last memory?" Suddenly Youji's eyes filled with tears. "It's okay Youji, we're here for you." Omi said again.

Ken pulled Aya out of the white room, "Aya listen, Youji was captured and his memory was wiped clean. We've been trying to get through to him, but it doesn't seem to be working. You might be the only one who can get through to him Aya."

Aya gave Ken an ice cold glance, "Why me?"

Ken shook his head trying to keep himself in order, "I'm not supposed to tell you Youji made me promise that if anything was to happen to him that I wasn't supposed to tell you why." Aya sighed and was about to talk when Omi walked out of the white room with tears rolling down his face.

"Omi? What's wrong?" Ken said opening his arms, which Omi quickly ran into. "Youji's memories are so sad," Omi said while tears were still streaming down his face.

"What did he say?" Ken asked, still holding Omi close. (Ladies and Gentlemen this may be out of character background but I don't care this is my story). "Youji said that his last memory was the pictures of his parents' body's." Omi said letting himself be held by Ken.

Youji: You're picking on me!

Jade: Am not!

Omi: No fighting with the author Youji!

Aya: _silence_

Jade: _took a frying pan to Youji's head_

Jade: You're not supposed to remember who you are!

Youji: _knocked out_

Jade: _laughs evilly_

Ken & Omi: Run Away! _takes off_


	2. Aya try's with Youji

Aya brought Youji to the flower shop (A FLOWER SHOP! Why do four boys run a flower shop! The world may never know). "Youji even thought your memory was erased but you have to remember the flower shop (never knew what the name was)." Youji stared blankly at the shop. Aya sighed then pulled Youji into the shop.

"It's empty." Youji said noticing that no one was in the shop.

"It's Sunday. Remember we're never open on Sunday." Aya said to Youji again, "Youji I want you to stay here and not move any where, I'll be right back." Aya disappeared into the back of the store. Youji looked around, there were roses, tigerlilys, jasmine (which only open up at night), and bluebells. Youji knew that Aya told him not to move from the place but he was too curious. Youji stopped right in front of the roses. Something seemed special about the flowers but Youji couldn't quite put his figure on it.

Aya had walked back out and noticed that Youji was looking at the flowers, "Do you like them?"

Youji turned around and looked at Aya, "For some reason it feels like there is something special about them but I can't remember. I wish I could remember."

Aya walked up to him, "You think they are special because you noticed them on your birthday (don't know if it's true, don't care. It's my story!)." Youji felt as if he was just hit by a sting of pain (yea from a frying pan…Shut up! _grabs frying pan_). Youji quickly fell to the floor knocked out cold.

Jade: Must you talk during the story!

Youji: You made me

Ken: Continue to write

Omi: I want to come back in

Jade: SHUT UP! I'm the author I'll write when I want to write.


	3. Youji's memory is back

Youji woke up and noticed that he was in his bedroom. Youji rubbed his head, "Man what happen. I can't remember."

The door to his bedroom opened and Omi walked in, "Morning Youji are you feeling better?"

Youji looked at Omi and smiled, "Yea I'm fine Omi. I feel better then yesterday."

"Hay you remember," Omi said.

"He does." A voice said.

Youji looked into the dark corner and noticed a figure standing there, "Aya?"

Aya walked out of the corner and gave Youji a death glance, "Be lucky that Ken found you alive moron. You could have killed yourself."

Youji looked at Aya confused for a second then smiled, "Nice to see you too." When Youji turned to look at Omi, he was gone. Youji shrugged his shoulder then looked back at Aya.

"I was stuck trying to get your memory back and Ken refused to tell me why you wanted me to look after you." Aya said still giving him a death glance. Youji continued to smile then pulled something out from underneath his bed and handed it to Aya.

Aya stared at Youji surprised, "What is it?" Youji just smiled, not telling him what it was, "Youji!" Aya said getting mad.

"Just open it." Youji said back still holding his smile. Aya opened the box and noticed the roses.

Aya looked at Youji, "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

Youji lightly nodded his head, "A little bit."

Aya pointed at the flowers, "You stood in front of these saying they were special then you pasted out."

Youji smiled, "That's why I had you take care of me for something like this." Aya placed the flowers on the dresser then walked out.

* * *

Omi had been standing outside and was surprised to see Aya walk out. Omi walked into the room and noticed Youji lying down on the bed, "You okay?"

Youji looked at him, "What am I doing wrong Omi. I've tried everything."

Omi looked at him, "Why don't you just kiss him."

Youji looked at him, "How will that work?"

"I was too shy to tell anything to Ken till he kissed me then I told him."

Omi said Youji sighed, "I'll try." Omi smiled and walked out to leave Youji alone to think.

Jade: Boring chapter sorry.

Youji: You're not going to have me do that

Omi: And Ken didn't kiss me.

Ken: _grabbed Omi and kissed him hard_

Omi: O.o

Aya: _rolls eyes_

Jade: -.-'


	4. An innocent kiss

Youji had finally gotten up from his bed and was about to knock on Aya's door when he stopped. Youji placed his ear up against the door, Aya was talking to himself.

"Youji that drunk, he thinks he can sweet talk me, he better work harder." Youji lightly sighed at least he knew how Aya really felt. Youji was about to turn away when the bedroom door suddenly opened. Aya noticed Youji standing there. _'Did he hear me?'_

Youji's face seemed to be blank, "Hi." Aya knew right away that Youji had heard him by the tone of his voice. Aya lightly smiled, stunned at himself that he even showed a hint of a smile. Youji was stunned, was Aya actually happy to see him.

"What do you want?" Aya said till lightly smiling, somehow he couldn't help himself. Just the sight of Youji was making him smile. Youji lightly placed his hand against Aya's cheek. Aya leaned into the touch before his mind realized that he was doing it. Aya couldn't explain what he was feeling. He usually got butterflies when Youji was surprised when Aya turned toward him, just at the gentle touch. Youji felt like his skin was on fire. Youji brought their faces closer. Aya looked in Youji's eyes, feeling them melt the ice barrier surrounding him. Then they met like a butterfly soft and light but like on explosion of fireworks. Omi had been watching the scene from around the corner.

* * *

Omi smiled happily then quietly walked to his room. As soon as he was in the room he was grabbed by hands and suddenly pinned against the door. "Who a—," before Omi could finish his sentence he was kissed rough fully, hard enough to make his lips bruise.

Omi was panting by the end of it, and then looked up at his capture, "God I love it when you played rough." Ken smiled lustfully at Omi, and kissed him harder yet again.

Aya: A little I get a little kiss and look at Omi.

Youji: Wow Aya you're turning into me.

Jade: -.-'

Aya: That's not fair!

Youji: You know what Aya! _grabs Aya and pins him against the wall kissing him as hard as he could, placing his entire body against Aya's_

Aya: God! Youji!

Jade: O.O Room Please!


	5. Youji's Attack

Youji had woken up from the sun coming though the window, Monday morning and Youji's turn to open the store. Youji looked over and noticed Aya peacefully sleeping, tangled limbs with Youji's. He smiled, and then lightly moved some of Aya's red hair, the man was so beautiful. Youji had finally untangled himself from Aya and got out of bed.

"Youji…Are you leaving me?" Aya's voice said still sleepy.

Youji went quickly back to the bed and took Aya's hand, "No I won't ever leave you but its Monday the store opens."

"Should I come with you?" Aya asked not opening his eyes.

"No you just sleep." Youji said moving some of Aya's hair. Aya nodded his head then cuddled back up with the covers. Youji quickly showered then changed into some comfortable clothes, then walked down the stairs. Aya had been watching him the whole time from under the covers. He couldn't understand how he let Youji under his skin. Aya sighed then got out of the bed, he was going to help Youji set up.

* * *

An hour pasted and Omi ran into the room just as Aya pulled a shirt on. "Aya! Come quick! It's Youji!" Omi yelled his voice full of emotions. Aya had felt his heart stop at Youji's name. Omi and Aya ran downstairs into ken's arms and all he did to Aya was point towards the counter. Aya quickly made his way to the counter but stopped in his tracks. Youji was lying on the floor; he was on his stomach with not a lot but just enough blood surrounding him. _'Oh My God!'_ Aya's mind yelled.

Aya quickly ran down to Youji's side, "Youji… Youji…"

Youji lightly looked at him, his emerald eyes haze, "Aya… I can't… feel my… body."

Aya took Youji's hand in his, "Your going to be okay. I'll take care of you."

Youji lightly smiled, "How bad… do I look?"

Aya smiled back, "Like shit." They both started to laugh.

Youji: Holy Shit!

Aya: _hugs Youji tightly_

Omi: O.O

Ken: Wow

Jade: No comment.


	6. Secret Letter

The three had managed to get Youji into bed and set up before he lost any more blood. Omi and Ken had been downstairs cleaning up when Aya walked down. "I managed to get Youji asleep." Aya said then looked at Omi, who was holding something, "What are you reading Omi?"

Omi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." Aya lightly took it from Omi's hands and looked at it.

Jlkaxu jlokafxd puf l' zilzh ciltbo pelm allop rm lmbk. Vlrgf Hralr'p qrok ql allo rm qeb pelm. Qlazi fp qefoqv afii qeb lqebop cfka lrq texq fp dlfkd lk. Yb nrfzh xka cxpq.

VED

"What in the world… is this some sort of code?" Aya asked surprised.

"If it is I should be able to break it in no time." Omi said, being smart in computers and all.

Aya handed it back to Omi, "Better step on it then." Omi nodded his head then took off up the stairs.

"Who ever they were they knew what they wanted." Ken said to Aya.

* * *

An hour later Ken walked into the room where Omi was, "Omi, why don't you go to bed, you look tired."

"I cant I've gotten far." Omi said shaking his head.

"What do you have?" Ken asked walking up to him. Omi showed Ken the paper.

M-n--- /m--n-n- /s-x /- /----- /f--w-- /s--p /----s /--- /-p-n. /--j- /K----'s /t--n /t- /-p-n /-p t-- /st---. /T-t-- /-s /t---t- /m-n-t-s /t- /f-n- /-n- /--st--- /--m /t--- /t-- /-t---s /f-n- /--t /w--t /-s /---n- /-n. /-- /----k /-n- /-- /f-ast.

Ken nodded his head, "You still have a way to go."

Omi nodded, "I know."

"Well get some rest, you have done enough." Ken said.

"No I have to continue at least to give Aya some comfort." Omi said again then continued to work on the code.

* * *

About three hours later Omi ran into the living room, "I broke the code."

Aya looked at him, "Well?"

"Monday morning six o' clock flower shop doors are open. Youji Kudou's turn to open up the store. Total is thirty minutes to find and destroy him till the other fins out what is going on. Be quick and be fast. Big." Omi said then looked at Aya, whose eyes were fiery, "That wasn't all." Aya looked at Omi almost afraid of what it would be. "I found another part on the back… it says finish again at six p.m." Omi said quietly. Aya looked down at his watch it was 6:30 pm, he quickly stood up and ran into Youji's room, only to stop. Omi and Ken had finally caught up to Aya just in time to see him fall to his knees.

"NO!" Aya yelled and punched the floor.

Omi had looked around and noticed a black rose, quietly he picked it up, and noticed a note, "Have a good sleep Aya… sighed the Schreient." Aya stood up and walked over into his room.

An hour later Aya came back out dressed in black and carrying his Katana, "I'm going after him."

"I'm going to!" Omi yelled then ran off to get changed.

Ken lightly sighed, "I guess I'll go too." He quietly walked off.

Jade: Okay this was a weirder chapter

Omi: Weird is and understatement

Youji: I'll say

Jade: _points finger_ You're not supposed to be here! _pulls Youji out_

Aya: Youji had better not get hurt or you'll get it Jade!

Jade: Oh boy


	7. Bomb

Breaking in was more than easy for the three assassins, who were easily trained in breaking and entering. The three of them were standing by a pair of stairs.

"Ken you check down stairs. Omi you have this floor. I'll look upstairs," Aya said quietly to them, and then began up the stairs. Omi and Ken looked at each other then nodded their heads and walked off. Aya began to search each room quietly making sure to not make any noise. Aya finally walked into a great room of some sort and noticed a man standing there.

"Well if it isn't Aya Fujimiya, I was wondering when the Weiss would show up," the man said to Aya then turned to face him. Aya stared at him speechless it was Youji, he suddenly threw himself back just in time to see a wire pass by where he had been standing. Aya looked at Youji's eyes and noticed his emerald eyes looked now white.

"Snap out of it Youji," Aya said to him. Youji continued to throw his wire at Aya. Aya dodged each shot but he could only do it for so long. Youji had seem to given up with the wire and pulled out his garrote. Aya pulled out his katana, he was tired from dodging but he could block. Both men fell to the floor, Youji quickly on top of Aya.

"Why won't you take a swing at me?" Youji asked, his garrote pushing against Aya's katana.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. This isn't you Youji, they did something to you. I know the real you is in there somewhere, that's the Youji I want." Aya said back.

"Why?" Youji asked again.

"Because I love you." Aya said again. Youji pulled himself off Aya, his mind going a hundred miles a minute.

Aya stood up and looked at Youji with concern, "Are you alright Youji?"

Youji looked at Aya his eyes looked like his again, "Aya?" Aya smiled then rand into Youji's arms hugging him tightly.

They held each other till Youji pulled away, "Aya we have to get out of here."

Aya looked at him, "Omi and Ken are downstairs."

Suddenly the door opened and Ken was standing there, "Guy's we need to go…now." Youji grabbed Aya's hand and ran towards Ken. They easily got out of the house and onto the street when they felt a shake. They looked back and noticed the home on fire. They all started laughing and Aya just held himself close to Youji. Youji kissed the top of Aya's head. They all quietly walked away.

Youji: I'm back!

Jade: I'll hold my comments

Aya: I'm glad your back hugged him

Omi: DOG PILE ON THE WRITER!

All: _jump_

Jade: O.O Air! I need air!


	8. Proposal

Omi and Ken had already gone to bed, leaving Aya and Youji alone in the kitchen. Youji had grabbed a soda can out of the fridge then froze when he saw Aya. Aya had his head down, his whole body shaking.

"Aya are you alright?" Youji asked, but when he noticed the tears rolling down his face, he quickly went to Aya's side.

"If… if I-I had been a-any later w-with my w-word we-we could have d-died," Aya stammered between his tears.

Youji hugged Aya close, "Aya we are here there is nothing to be worried about." Aya just continued to cry. Youji had finally calmed Aya down, "I have something to give you." Youji put his drink down on the table then took Aya's hands in his, "This… I think will make you cry again." Aya looked at him and nodded his head. Youji pulled out something but Aya couldn't tell what it was, then Youji got down on one knee and opened the item. Youji looked up at Aya, "Aya… will you marry me." Aya looked at Youji speechless, he wasn't expecting that. Aya felt his emotions flow again and he started to cry and nodded his head yes. Youji stood up and held Aya close to him. After a few minutes Youji pulled back and slipped the ring on Aya's finger. Aya kissed Youji, a full kiss. They happily walked back to one of their rooms.

Jade: _humming the wedding march_

Youji: I'm going to be a husband? O.o

Omi: Awe I think it's so sweet

Ken: You would Omi

Aya: I'm in love .

Youji: Aya's fire to ice?

Jade: -.-' was that a question?

Aya: _jumped on Youji's back_

Omi: I want to get the cake!

Ken: Come on Omi let's get started!

Omi & Ken: _run off_


	9. Truth

Omi and Aya had been the only ones up, Ken and Youji were heavy sleepers. Omi had been watching Aya, and he kept playing with something, "Are you alright Aya? You seem kind of fidgety."

Aya looked at him, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Omi asked.

"Well… Youji asked me to marry him." Aya said.

"That's great." Omi said, scooting closer.

"It is but wouldn't you think it's kind of early?" Aya asked showing Omi the ring.

Omi nodded his head, "It is really early. Youji must have been planning to ask you from the beginning."

"Do you think so?" Aya asked Omi handed the ring back, "May be." There were sounds of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Aya started to shake violently.

Youji walked into the kitchen, "Morning Omi, Morning Aya," Youji gave Aya a kiss on top of his head then noticed him shaking, "Aya… your shaking again but this time its worse."

"I'm fine." Aya said then noticed.

Youji look, "Really." Youji nodded his head then went to get a cup of coffee.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you." Aya whispered to Omi, who in return nodded his head. When Youji sat down next to Aya, Aya spilt his coffee, "Oh I'm sorry." Aya said.

Youji grabbed Aya, "Go sit on the couch, I'll clean this up… go." Aya nodded his head then walked out.

Youji grabbed some towels and started to help Omi. I'm worried, I think Aya might be sick," Youji said ringing out the towels.

"Aya might just be stressed out." Omi said.

"I love Aya to death, and I would do anything for him. I just worry; I've never seen him like this." Youji said leaning up against the counter. "I'll finish cleaning this up, Aya needs you right now." Omi said picking up the coffee mug. Youji nodded his head and walked into the living room. Omi looked into the living room and noticed Aya and Youji talking, he hoped that they would work everything out.

"Morning Omi… what are you looking at?" a voice said from behind him.

Omi turned towards the voice and noticed Ken standing there, "Nothing. Did you sleep well?"

Ken smiled, "I slept fine till you left the bed."

Omi's face turned bright red, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you could feel that."

Ken gave Omi a hug and kiss on the cheek, "That's alright." Ken let Omi go and took out a cup for some coffee. Omi looked back and noticed Youji and Aya lying down on the couch.

Omi: That's nice, they worked things out

Jade: Omi you do realize you are weird

Omi: Thank you .

Ken: Don't say things like that Jade

Jade: I'm the writer I'm going to say what I want to say

Ken: All right I'm not going to say anything

Aya: Don't make our relationship a hard one

Jade: I'll right I wont


	10. Marriage day

It had been six months since Aya said that he would marry Youji, now it was finally happening. It was a small wedding nothing fancy, like one of the Las Vegas weddings.

Omi opened the door to Aya's room, "Are you aright Aya?"

Aya looked at him, "I'm really nervous."

Omi walked up to him, "Why?"

"Cause like in 20 minutes I won't be Aya Fujimiya, I'll be Aya Kudou." Aya said falling down against his bed.

"Did you talk to Youji about how you felt?" Omi asked sitting next to him.

"No I didn't." Aya said back.

"I think you should." Omi said again.

Aya looked at him, "I guess I could tell him."

Omi stood up and smiled, "I'll send him in." Omi walked out of his room.

* * *

2 minutes later Youji walked into Aya's room, "Are you alright Aya. Omi said something was bothering you."

Aya sat up in his bed and looked at him, "Something is."

Youji walked up to the bed then sat down next to him, "What is it?" Youji took Aya's hands in his.

Aya looked down at their hands then looked back at him, "It's just that… well, I'm really nervous. I've never had anything like this happen to me before. I mean the name, the life, nothing will be the same."

Youji moved some of Aya's hair out of his face, "Just because something's will change, doesn't mean everything will. The name and how much time we spend together but that doesn't mean anything."

Aya held back his tears, "Youji I'm the last of the Fujimiya family, no one else just me."

Youji gently wiped some of the tears that escaped, "Aya you still will be Fujimiya nothing will take that away, and not even this marriage will change that. Deep down you are Fujimiya end of story. Nothing… and I mean nothing will change that."

Aya looked at him. "You really mean that Youji."

Youji gave Aya a kiss, "I mean it."

Aya nodded his head, "Alright Youji… thanks for making me feel better." Youji stood up out of the bed and brought Aya with him. They both walked hand in hand out of Aya's room.

Jade: And yes they both say their, I do's just to let everyone know.

Omi: it was a nice marriage.

Jade: Well that should make Aya and Youji happy.

Ken: Speaking of those two. Where did they go?

Omi: Something about a honeymoon.

Jade: Well I hope they send us pictures.

Omi: Yes you're right.

Jade: Well it's the end of the story I hope you liked it.

Omi: The End…… Let's go ride bikes.

Jade: Yea .

Three: _zoom out of the house_


End file.
